Trop tard
by silecee
Summary: Une courte scène qui se situe au tout début de la saison 3. John n'est pas encore au courant que Sherlock est en vie. Johnlock, peut-être un peu OOC.


La première fois que Sherlock revoit John après deux ans d'absence, il reçoit une décharge électrique en plein cœur.

Par habitude, il prend toutes les influences extérieures en considération : l'humidité de l'air, le potentiel orageux, le frottement de ses vêtements… Mais le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il n'a pas plu depuis des jours.

Il pose la main sur son cœur. Il s'est mis à battre plus vite. Sa paume est moite. Il sait qu'il a les pupilles dilatées. Tous les symptômes sont là. S'il s'était agi d'un suspect, il aurait pu émettre une conclusion immédiate. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps de s'écouter lui-même. Il a toujours fait passer les enquêtes, les mystères avant ses besoins les plus élémentaires. Alors, écouter son cœur ? Il n'y a jamais vraiment pensé.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que John entre dans sa vie.

Et le muscle froid et endormi dans sa poitrine s'était soudain remis à battre.

Les choses n'avaient pas changé de façon radicale du jour au lendemain. Non.

Des palpitations avaient d'abord commencé à causer des interférences dans son esprit. Puis, très vite, il s'était rendu compte que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait lorsque son ami empiétait sur son espace vital. Etant le fin détective qu'il était, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. L'admettre, c'était autre chose.

Ce sentiment l'avait même conduit à faire semblant de sauter d'un immeuble. Et en faisant cela, il avait blessé la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, le seul qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

Tout ça pour le protéger. Lui.

Puis, il avait disparu.

Voir son ami aussi triste n'avait pas été facile. Mais il avait tenu bon.

Pendant deux ans, il avait multiplié les enquêtes, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Ne pas penser, ne pas ressentir. Tels avaient été les mots d'ordre de ses longs mois.

Puis, Mycroft était venu le retrouver. Et voilà que toutes les émotions qu'il avait tenté de réprimer étaient soudain revenues en force. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait fui, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se serre et que tous les souvenirs… les souvenirs de John… lui reviennent en mémoire.

Et aujourd'hui, malgré la distance, il peut encore sentir son odeur, la douceur de sa proximité.

Il frissonne.

John ne le voit pas. Il s'en est assuré.

Caché dans l'ombre des arbres, il observe son ami, debout devant sa tombe. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est sa moustache. Cette nouveauté le fait sourire doucement. Puis, il poursuit son examen habituel.

_Rasé de près. Costume noir. Cravate noire. Chemise blanche neuve. Chaussures cirées. _

Il s'est préparé pour un rendez-vous. Le fait qu'il regarde sa montre de temps à autre indique qu'il ne s'est pas seulement apprêté pour aller au cimetière.

Sherlock sent son cœur se serrer de façon désagréable. Il essaie de se convaincre que ce n'est pas de la jalousie.

— Désolé de ne pas être passé plus souvent, entend-il John murmurer en touchant la pierre tombale. C'était trop douloureux.

Il ferme les yeux.

— Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai même rencontré quelqu'un.

Il marque une pause.

— Et je vais la demander en mariage.

Sherlock a un mouvement de recul. Pendant un instant, il se fige, de peur que John ait perçu son mouvement. Il n'en est rien. Il est bien trop concentré sur l'inscription gravée sur la tombe. Il continue de parler.

— Elle s'appelle Mary. Elle me fait du bien.

_Arrête John, s'il te plait_, pense Sherlock. Il baisse la tête.

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ça ne le sera jamais.

John embrasse ses doigts et les pose sur la tombe.

— Adieu Sherlock. Adieu mon ami.

Quelque chose d'humide coule le long de ses joues. Il faut un moment à Sherlock pour comprendre que ce sont des larmes. Son stupide cœur crée encore des interférences avec son esprit logique.

Tandis qu'il observe John s'éloigner, des sentiments contradictoires l'envahissent.

_Joie. Espoir. Tristesse. Résignation. _

Il vient d'entendre les mots qu'il a toujours voulu entendre. Mais il est trop tard.

Trop tard pour John et lui.

Le bon moment n'est jamais arrivé. Puis, il est passé. John le croit mort. Il a continué de vivre. Il aurait été stupide, et égoïste, d'espérer le contraire. Même s'il revenait dans sa vie, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

John disparaît à l'horizon.

Alors, le cœur lourd, Sherlock remet son chapeau et s'enfonce dans le cimetière, dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Voici mon premier essai sur Sherlock. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien cerné les personnages en profondeur, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message :)


End file.
